


Tiny Twin Wardens

by Shageru



Category: Fairly OddParents, Persona 5
Genre: Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shageru/pseuds/Shageru
Summary: So a buddy of mine showed me something that mashed Fairly Oddparents and Persona 5 together which gave me the idea. What if I took the theme song and made it Persona related? Pure genius.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tiny Twin Wardens

Joker was a phantom thief  
Who no one gave the time  
Mobs and gods and pedos always blaming him for crimes.

Doom and gloom up in his room  
There's no escaping to his dreams  
Cuz these little bratty kids  
Are in charge of punishment  
But in reality

They are his twin wardens  
Tiny twin wardens

"Wake up, Inmate"  
"Time to clean this slate"

Twin wardens  
Tiny twin wardens

Eiha, Freila, Megidolaon

Black Frost, Andras, Belphegor, Orobas  
Orpheus, Izanagi, Arsene, Satanael

Twin wardens  
His tiny twin wardens

He's just a thief who's living with chief  
And Tiny Twin Wardens

(Hoo, boy)


End file.
